


偷窥者

by Q_Yaoguai



Category: Real Person Fiction, 伉俪
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Yaoguai/pseuds/Q_Yaoguai
Summary: Dirty talk预警   一点点点心理暗示
Relationships: 林在范/朴珍荣
Kudos: 5





	偷窥者

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty talk预警 一点点点心理暗示

1、  
自从在地铁上被人猥亵之后，朴珍荣请了一天假，再也没坐过同一班地铁。虽然说对象是自己偷窥了好久有点好感的人，但公共场合被揉到射出来的阴影，足够将那点好感消耗殆尽了。

又是一个周末，朴珍荣顶着暖洋洋的太阳从超市回来，走到单元楼楼下时下意识翻了翻信箱，从里面摸出一封没有地址没有署名的信来。

又来了，这已经是这两个月来第七封了。

朴珍荣咬了咬牙，平整的牙齿用力卡住下唇内侧的软肉，直到齿缝里溢出了血腥气。他深呼吸了一下，将干干净净的白色信封放进超市袋子里，提上了楼。等到把超市里买回来的东西都整齐摆进了冰箱，朴珍荣才到沙发上坐下，做了五分钟心理建设，打开了那封信。

果不其然，又是污言秽语。

朴珍荣被骚扰大概是三个月前开始的事情了，刚开始是不停地打电话，接通了又不说话，朴珍荣刚开始以为是打错的，只是一而再再而三几乎每天都接到同一个号码的电话，无论如何气急败坏地与那端沟通，电话的另一头始终一言不发，只有沉重的呼吸声在彰显存在感。

朴珍荣没办法，只能拔掉了电话线，幸好平时几乎没有用座机联系的人，也不怕有什么紧急事件找不到人。座机打不通之后朴珍荣确实是过了几天好日子，可是没过多久，骚扰就变本加厉了。

他开始收到莫名其妙的短信，通常只有一句话【你真好看】。这样的短信早中晚每天三次，同样重复的话看第一次还是隐晦温柔的告白，多看几次就让人情不自禁的起鸡皮疙瘩，朴珍荣心里毛毛的，在第三天把号码拉黑了，本以为这个过分的恶作剧该就此结束，没想到那人换了一个号码，每一个小时给他发各种露骨的消息，连晚上睡觉也不放过，让他听到短信提示音就害怕，朴珍荣每天起床打开飞行模式的时候，都会涌进积攒了一个晚上的凶狠色欲。

【想把你按在落地窗前操，让所有人看看你射精的样子】  
【穿围裙的时候里面可以不穿衣服，那样更美味】  
【不知道你的小穴能不能吃进两个几把，我想和玩具一起操你】  
【你越害怕，哭得越厉害，我就越兴奋】  
【好想把钻石穿进你的小奶头，一定很好看】  
【你一定很好吃】

座机可以拔，手机号确实一时间没办法更换的，那个号码除了短信骚扰，还像之前那样打电话过来，拉黑一个号码就换一个号码，朴珍荣托警察朋友查过，都是没有实名随便买的电话卡，查不到人。

朴珍荣去报过案，除了受到值班民警带点颜色的揶揄眼神外，就是还没有造成人身伤害不予立案的答复。等他回到家里，只有更加汹涌的骚扰和挑衅。

他拉黑了至少十五个号码，终于消停了，变态换了一种方式，并且更让他奔溃，他发现自己的家庭住址也被被翻得一干二净，每周六都能从信箱里掏出一封没有地址没有署名，一看就是私人投递的信，里头装着最普通的A4纸，上面所有的话也都是直接打印的。

朴珍荣几次找物业要求调监控，物业也了解了大概情况，奈何朴珍荣住的那一幢是小区里比较老的房子，监控朝外不朝里，绕个弯就能躲过去，自然什么都没看到。

他只能继续忍受，幸好自从开始寄信，那人的频率低了不少，朴珍荣慢慢习惯了，每次拿到信打开看一眼就烧掉。

点火器的一端被朴珍荣握在手里，铁灰色的金属冰冰凉凉的贴着掌心，推起按钮的瞬间火苗从前端窜出，白色信纸的边缘变得焦黄到乌黑，打着卷儿向里蔓延。把零碎的纸屑倒进马桶按下冲水，朴珍荣松了一口气，完成了一周最重要的事情。他想，如果只是像现在这样每周一次的寄信，好像也没那么恐怖了。

2、  
朴珍荣为了错过那班地铁，这几周都主动申请加班，一不小心接的任务太多，导致双休日还得开电脑工作。

他洗过澡，从热气氤氲的浴室里出来，只穿了件宽松T恤和舒适的及膝裤衩，单手开了罐可乐就钻进了书房。他近视不深，平常没有戴眼镜的习惯，只有工作的时候才会带上那几乎装饰品的金边眼镜，看起来知性又禁欲，平添了几分严肃，平日里少不了女同事在边上叽叽喳喳的。

朴珍荣在电脑前坐到了晚上十点，250ml的可乐倒进食管里现在倒有些粘腻了。把策划案发给了主管，朴珍荣摘下眼镜准备去倒杯水喝。

他才刚刚站起还没离开桌子5厘米远，就听见邮箱收到邮件的提示音。

主管看策划这么快的吗？

朴珍荣重新在电脑前坐下，是一个不认识的邮箱发来的邮件。

点开邮件的瞬间，一股冰冷的寒意由脊柱向上攀爬，蔓延到四肢百骸，把他的心也冻得结结实实。

是那个人发的邮件。

朴珍荣克制不住颤抖的右手，或者说他无法阻止自己因为恐惧而浑身战栗，。他猛得站起又无力地坐下，椅子被他的力道往后一推，凳脚在地板上摩擦发出刺耳尖锐的声音。

那个男人在监视着他。

【这样算不算融入进你的生活。】

邮件里全部都是朴珍荣在家里的生活照，有他站在阳台晒衣服的，有他躺在沙发上看电视的，还有他在厨房端着锅铲的和他赖在床上的照片。

有些是从落地窗外的角度拍的，有些看起来像是针孔摄像头的录像截图。朴珍荣花了半个小时冷静，把邮件拉到了最下面，看到了这三个月来最让他奔溃的一句话。

【我会来找你的】

朴珍荣立刻放弃了在家里寻找摄像头的打算，恐惧迫使他匆匆忙忙地收拾行李，连请假也来不及。他在抽屉里翻出身份证和护照塞进包里，又到卧室打开了许久不用的行李箱，从衣柜里随手扯了几件衣服压上。整个过程不过十分钟，但就在他托着行李箱走到玄关口的时候，门铃响了。

3、  
地铁上的那一面并非他俩初见。

林在范想起那个穿着整齐，每次遇见都离他五步远的青年，不由得笑起来。他第一次见朴珍荣，啊对，不能说是见，而是他用望远镜单方面地偷窥而已。

他刚搬进新的居所没过一周，老小区的房子，安静和谐，修了地铁之后交通也算方便，就是房子之间挤挤挨挨的，别人家的饭香轻易就飘进了他的屋里，让他这个不太会做饭的独居男人羡慕又无奈。

林在范是偶然间看见朴珍荣的，老小区后头有一片森林，林在范工作烦躁时常会用望远镜用那绿色装满眼睛，以获取片刻的平静，然后再收回望远镜的不经意间，看见了站在自家落地窗前的朴珍荣。那天朴珍荣心血来潮搞大扫除，一个个房间打扫过来，轮到客厅的时候衣服都被汗浸湿了，灰色的长袖T恤胸前后背的颜色都要更深，贴在皮肤上隐隐约约透出肌肉的轮廓。

朴珍荣不喜欢拖地过后留下水渍蒸发的味道，21世纪了依然喜欢拿块小抹布勤勤恳恳地伏在地上从这擦到那。林在范就看见这个清秀的男人撅着屁股跪趴在地板上来来回回地跑，宽大的衣服被地心引力拉着垂下，勾勒出漂亮的腰线，青年的腰不是抽条少年那般的纤细，而是成熟的，沾了肌肉力量的紧实柔韧。

林在范的目光跟随着那身影，直到他擦完地板踮着脚小步跑到林在范视野之外的时候，林在范才收回望远镜。青年带来的愉悦，似乎是森林的几千几万遍。

真好。

他买了相机准备随时记录朴珍荣生活的时候，发现青年似乎很没有安全感，落地窗的窗帘时常拉着，林在范只有在他偶尔晒太阳的时候才能抓住他。他拍了不少朴珍荣的照片，看着朴珍荣坐在地板上看电视，面前放着一盆爆米花，细长的手指捻起一粒，按在嘴唇上再被舌头卷进去。看着朴珍荣躺在沙发上喝牛奶，随着喉结的滚动落进食管里，偶尔有从嘴角顺着留下的乳白液体，也被他反手擦去，像小猫洗脸，却让人莫名地口干舌燥。

朴珍荣是个妖精。

他们两家中间隔了一个小喷泉，周围围了一圈灌木丛。每当傍晚，楼里的其他住户都会出门去附近的公园散步，小喷泉这地方偏僻也没有路灯，只有偶尔偷偷谈恋爱的小情侣会来。过分昏暗的环境，和唯二陷入灯光的两个人，林在范甚至觉得，整个世界就只剩下他们两个，他们就是天生一对，格外相配。

但是这样不够，林在范想要掌控更多。

他托朋友找到了朴珍荣的租房信息，买了几个针孔摄像机在他出门上班的时候撬锁进到他家里，把摄像头安装在了客厅，卧室和厨房，只要连上网，他就能每时每刻监控朴珍荣在家的行动。

为什么不装在卫生间里？大概当时他还有点底线吧。

呵呵。

林在范开始给朴珍荣打电话，第一次接通的时候他不敢说话，听着对面疑惑的声音，虽然只有三声喂就挂断了电话，但还是让他兴奋了一个晚上。那之后就是逐渐频繁的电话骚扰，林在范依然不说话，默默听着朴珍荣变得暴躁而微微发抖的声音。露骨的短信被一个个拉黑之后，林在范开始思考温柔的方式，每周一封情书投递到朴珍荣家的信箱里。

他通过监控能看见朴珍荣将第一封信甩在地上，纸张撞在干净的石块地板上发出清脆的啪的一声。他能看到朴珍荣迅速涨红的脸颊，不知道是因为害羞还是愤怒，又迅速蹲下，柔软的休闲裤包裹住挺翘的臀部，让人想一层一层剥掉布料，揉捏内里柔软的白肉。他咬牙切齿撕碎了信纸扔进了垃圾桶，又怕销毁不彻底似的，抱起整个垃圾桶往卫生间走，估计是要冲掉吧。

真可爱。

朴珍荣把后续收到的信都烧掉了，火光舔着纸张落到了烟灰缸里，橘色的光亮映照着朴珍荣的脸颊，把原本柔软的桃子裹上一层焦糖，看起来更加甜美可口。

林在范一直在等一个出现的机会，等了一个多月终于在地铁上碰上了朴珍荣。那天他做完了手头的工作就下班了，前一夜视/奸朴珍荣太晚导致他在地铁上昏昏欲睡。迷迷糊糊之间感觉到一股炽热的视线，没有恶意，但黏黏糊糊地从头到脚扫视他。他稍稍睁开眼睛，看见的是意料之外的身影。

穿着正装的青年就站在他五步之外，一手拎着包，一手把着扶手，侧着身子不断地用余光瞟着他。林在范面上不显，心底开心得不行，他偷窥了朴珍荣一个多月，终于等到真正站在朴珍荣面前的机会了。

他应该是刚下班，平常朴珍荣回到家就会立刻洗澡换上舒适的居家服，林在范看见他穿正装的样子加起来不过半个小时。穿着合身正装的朴珍荣更好看了，比带着眼镜还要好看。肩膀挺括，腰线柔软，被裹在西装裤的长腿笔直修长，翘臀被西装外套遮住了一半，若隐若现的随着行驶微微晃动着。

想就地办了他。

连着一个周都在同一时间的地铁上遇见了朴珍荣，林在范每一次都装睡，用眼神拨开朴珍荣的外套，解开他的领带，顺着领口滑到结实的胸口，他会有点胸肌所以乳肉不软，但那两粒小果一定是浅浅的颜色，只要暴露在空气中随手拨弄两下，就会颤颤巍巍地立起来。他终于顺着腰腹摸上肖想许久的身体，没有人知道他的心跳的有多剧烈。对方后颈的头发短短的但不刺，柔柔软软扫在他下巴，和主人一样惊慌。朴珍荣的腰果然像看起来那样柔韧有弹性，有种奇妙的魔力让人流连。

虽然只是伸进了两指，但释放的时候绞紧的后穴湿滑着吮吸他的手指，像快要窒息般喘息着，小幅度地嗦着，挽留着。他突然有点嫉妒，有点后悔，怎么就让手指先进去了。朴珍荣急忙下车的时候回头看了一眼，高潮余韵褪去了，眼角那一抹绯红还挂在脸上，水露露的眼神飞过来，杂糅了不可思议和惊慌，偏偏就没有留恋和爱意。

林在范忍住了跟着一起下车的冲动，低头看了眼被宽大卫衣遮着依然有些明显的下半身笑了。

缓过这一阵，就该收网了。

距离唯一一次见面已经过了近半个月，林在范依然是每周六一封信地送，将自己压于心底的翻腾欲望化作文字跃于纸上，叫朴珍荣只消瞟上一眼就面红耳赤浑身颤抖不已。

他透过监控看见朴珍荣将化了灰的信纸冲进下水道，戴着眼镜走进了书房。不知道为什么今日朴珍荣的手指映在那火光之下格外好看，白生生的纤细，不知道握住自己那里会是什么样的滋味。

这样的偷窥自然是无法满足欲望的。林在范知道朴珍荣进了书房没个两小时出不来，索性关掉了监控，翻出之前留下的照片和截图，回忆着地铁上手掌心里细腻的皮肤和那张会吸能吮的小嘴，仰倒在床上将手伸进裤里握住昂扬的性器撸动起来。

半勃的阴茎在各式各样的朴珍荣的刺激下迅速的挤出前液，让林在范上下的动作更加顺滑，咕叽咕叽粘腻的水声被闷在裤子里格外色情，让人忍不住捂着耳朵，却又虚虚地拢着期待更多。

挺立的性器被裤子禁锢着，林在范抵着裤脚三两下把长裤甩到了床边，内裤被带着拉扯开，弹回皮肤的时候发出啪的声响，有一点点痛，但是更加刺激。浓密的黑色耻毛被拉扯着，沾上了晶莹的黏液，小捋小捋的纠缠在一起，有些紧贴着小腹，一些在撸动中反复摩擦着，颤颤巍巍立在空中。

这样一点也不尽兴，林在范射完第一波精，任由软掉的性器暴露在空气中，也不去擦拭流淌下来的精液。他侧过身看着朴珍荣只盖了凉被睡得安慰的照片，将手上沾染的精液抹到了他脸上。

“我马上过来。”

4、  
是那个男人，那个地铁里遇到的男人。

朴珍荣透过猫眼看清了门外站着的人的脸，惊得猛得向后退了两步，险些被行李箱绊倒在地，只能捂着嘴巴压抑着自己不叫出声来。

人在极度恐惧的时候往往行动不过脑，朴珍荣连忙关掉电灯想装作家里没人而躲在墙角的时候，才发现门外连接的应急照明灯也被一起关掉了。

完蛋了。

但这没有对方拥有自家钥匙的认知更让朴珍荣奔溃。

咔哒一声门锁的声音，在朴珍荣的耳朵里像是地狱之门打开的声音，伴随着男人的脚步声，他努力想把自己藏进沙发和茶几中间的死角位置，然后因为男人的呼唤而僵直身体。

“荣荣，你知道家里的监控有夜视功能吗？”

男人好像穿的皮鞋，后跟踩在光滑的瓷砖地面上发出清脆的声音。他的手机没有静音，朴珍荣可以听到他解锁时的水滴音效，滴答的一声，像是血滴在瓷砖上的声音。他还没搞懂男人到底要做什么，沉默了一会的男人的脚步声再次响起，一点一点向他接近。

一双手按在了他僵硬的肩膀上，缓缓地收紧。明明是温热的人的体温，朴珍荣却感觉像冬日里在雪夜中冻出来的一样，刺骨般顺着肩膀直直冻到心底。

“找到你了。”

5、  
把朴珍荣按在沙发上操是林在范的第一步计划，设计简洁的黑色皮质沙发质量很好，巧妙地陷了两个人的体重也安安静静的不发出任何声音来打扰。

朴珍荣的双手被高高举过头顶，手腕被林在范的皮带捆地紧紧地，双手掌心相对，十指相交，完全无法动弹。刚开始他还能强忍着屈辱与对方谈判，大骂罪犯、变态。但林在范毫不在意的样子，将他的T恤从腹部卷起，顺势把叠起的布料塞进他的嘴里。

第一次就得把他操服帖了，后头玩情趣才有意思。

头一回亲眼见到朴珍荣藏在衣服下头的风景，林在范近乎膜拜地吻了上去。上回在地铁里就知道朴珍荣看起来文文静静，实际下也是个有腹肌的男人，不像专门健身的那么饱满有型，但轮廓漂亮微微凸起，随着急促的呼吸快速地上下起伏着。

他顺着朴珍荣的肌肉轮廓舔舐着，啄吻着，仿佛不是破门而入的犯罪者，而是原本就同居着的温柔情人。朴珍荣在极度恐惧下僵着身体，却又能清晰地感受到腹部温热的呼吸，痒痒的，不可反驳的带起一阵酥麻。

这也太操蛋了。

林在范的舌尖绕着圆圆的肚脐打着圈，将下腹稀疏的腹毛用口水舔顺，浅色细软的毛发赖在肚脐下，像奶猫炸开的尾巴，看起来极其可爱。

他游荡着挪向上面，平日里半隐半显的胸肌点缀着两粒小浅褐色的小果，在微凉的空气里不由自主的挺立着一副任君采撷的模样。林在范很喜欢朴珍荣的胸，从监控里截下来的图大多都是他穿着单薄汗衫或是汗湿的样子，都犹抱琵琶半遮面地露出那乳的形状来。他凑上去细细地吻着，还有冷汗的气味，柔韧而有弹性。口腔包裹住小果的时候，朴珍荣颤了颤，他的乳尖很敏感，平常被衣服摩擦都会感到刺痛，忽然被摆进陌生的环境里倒还有点温暖的舒适，他咬着衣服，呜咽着求林在范放过，却被男人上挑的眼神吓了一跳，那翻涌着的黑色欲望，就像一潭深不见底的泉水，仿佛能吞吃掉一切生命。

林在范没有直接向两颗小奶头进攻，而是张大了嘴啃咬着周围的乳肉，还收着舌头尽力不触碰到那两点，直到两块胸肌上围着小果冻都没什么好肉，淌了满胸的津液，才重新把两粒小果含进嘴里，细细地用舌尖卷起嗦弄，舔地啧啧作响。

朴珍荣脸上附了一层薄薄的红，无法忽视的快感让他羞的直想一头在沙发上撞死。明明是被偷窥、恐吓、威胁，却还有了反应，不知道是男人技术太好，还是自己真的那么淫荡，真是不想做人了。

手被皮带捆着，朴珍荣的脚还是不安分的，当林在范扯下老头裤衩的时候他还是忍不住踹上了林在范的大腿。得到了林在范抬头疑惑的笑。

林在范确实好看，单眼皮细长，眼神却深邃，一副睡不醒的样子，给有些严肃的外表加了一层柔光滤镜，奶奶的像个小宝宝。朴珍荣最开始就是被这外表所迷惑，谁知道看起来正经的男人私底下还是个罪犯。

男人眯起丹凤眼，笑得露出了牙齿，好像个得到了心爱的玩具的大男孩，而不是压着偷窥对象欲行不轨的变态。

“荣荣这么急吗，那我动作快一点。”

林在范来的时候做足了准备，这是顺其自然地从口袋里拿出润滑剂倒让朴珍荣松了一口气，还好他没打算硬捅，不然自己还得进医院受几天罪。

冰凉的润滑剂被林在范用掌心搓热，拖拖沓沓地流了满手，滴落在朴珍荣紧绷的小腹上。沾满了粘稠润滑剂的食指率先伸了进去，和外头肌肤相对地，朴珍荣内里的温度高了不少，指腹一进去就被卡得动弹不得，坚硬光滑的指甲贴着肉壁，有种异样的感觉。

林在范艰难地曲起手指推得更深了一点，抵着穴壁抻开，放中指也进入这美妙的桃源仙境。两指并入的感觉还在承受范围之内，朴珍荣绞着两根手指，更加用力地咬住了衣服，将脑袋低下来掩饰脸上连成一片的绯红。

“荣荣也很舒服吧，它吃我手指吃的这么紧。”

男人说着又塞进了一根手指，三指并拢在柔软的穴内小幅度的抽插着，三指被窄小的穴挤挨着，只能进进出出，别说抠挖蠕动的内壁，就连弯曲起来戳弄前列腺都困难，林在范只能粗粗扩张了几下，抽出半截，将带出的润滑剂抹在自己硬的发疼的性器上，以两指撑开穴口，挤进了一个龟头。

和想象的一样，朴珍荣内里紧致温热，过分粗长的器具的进入将其撑到极致，这样一比，冠头和柱身感受到的吮吸远远比手指所感受到的敏感。

被进入的瞬间朴珍荣像虾子一样猛得伸直了身体又因痛感而微微蜷起，坚硬的性器埋在他后面，动一动就能带着它更加深入，朴珍荣不敢有太大的动作，只能僵着腰佝着背轻轻颤抖，一副示弱的猫样，让林在范更加眼红。

他缓缓地蹭着，内壁紧紧箍着让他移动困难，就算有润滑剂的辅助，生理尺寸的不符依然让他辛苦地忍耐着，等着朴珍荣放松下来。

“荣荣，你也想被我肏是不是？那就放松一点，我都动不了了，你还怎么爽啊。”

生活就像强//奸，与其反抗不如享受，更何况这强//奸犯还长得挺帅。

进都进去了，难道还能把它绞断在里面吗。

朴珍荣低头看了眼自己因为疼痛半软下去的阴茎，此时又因为内里的饱胀感而缓缓抬起，心里叹了一口气，大概自己还真有个天生挨肏的身体，慢慢放松了肌肉，把僵硬的腰松了松，软软地贴在沙发上。

常年不见光的臀部雪白的像刚出笼的馒头，看起来又松又软让人很想扑上去咬一口，此时被黑色皮革沙发映衬着更显诱惑，林在范用手抓住那柔软的臀瓣，将臀肉在掌心揉捏着，滚出一片红色的痕迹，像挨了打一样，激起林在范的暴虐因子。

6、  
朴珍荣仰躺在沙发上，双腿被林在范大大分开，长时间曲起的膝盖和拉扯紧绷的大腿根肌肉隐隐发酸，他无意识地蜷起脚趾扣住黑色皮革，但下一秒就被扯开。林在范攥住了他突出的踝骨将其拉高到肩膀，带着粘腻汗液的宽肩是上好的刑架，将待宰的朴珍荣固定在生死边缘，开始了第一波猛烈进攻。

朴珍荣被顶的说不出话来，只能哆哆嗦嗦的呜咽着，林在范撞得又重又深，没有一步到胃，却也岌岌可危让他难受了。上次地铁里被开发的小栗子像单纯路过一样被避开，偶尔撞得狠了才从边上迅速蹭过，朴珍荣难耐的晃晃腰，手腕上的皮带拍打在沙发扶手上发出啪啪的声音也足够应景了。

“荣荣想要吗？”林在范俯下身子将身体之间的空隙缩的更小，朴珍荣的大腿也被压到了极致，隐约有些刺痛。

明明是强迫的性事，却被林在范温柔的气音渲染成情侣爱意。朴珍荣喘息着，像小猫撒娇一样从喉咙里发出黏黏糊糊的呼噜声。

“想要的话荣荣要说呀，不要只是撒娇。”

林在范停了下来，弓着腰微微退出来了一点，看着朴珍荣眯瞪着眼睛不解地望着他。

“荣荣说出来，说想要哥哥继续肏你。”

“说想要哥哥把你肏坏，用精液把你肚子灌得满满的。”

“说想要永远待在哥哥身边呀。”

他干脆拔出了一半，剩下一半也裹在充满润滑液的穴口，随着他俯身亲吻朴珍荣胸膛的动作，好像随时会滑出来。

朴珍荣想绞着穴挽留，却被林在范一口咬在喉结上失了力气，下头阴茎挺立着让他不得不认输，嘴唇抵着林在范头顶，张嘴伸舌卷了几缕头发进去用牙齿轻轻拉扯着。

“要……”

“要什么？”

“……要哥哥肏——要被肏坏…要吞满满一肚子的精液给哥哥生小宝宝……”

布满跳动青筋的粗长性器一下子捅进柔软的小穴里，林在范跪坐在沙发上改变阴茎进入的角度持续刺激着朴珍荣的敏感点，穴肉小口小口地蠕动着，包裹着柱身吮吸着，像一张小嘴含住了龟头嗦弄，快感催促着林在范更加深入，大开大合地肏干着，逼出朴珍荣细碎的呻吟。

朴珍荣的性器是下垂的，冠头抵着林在范小腹的黑色毛发哆哆嗦嗦的蹭，粗糙不平的触感让快感来的更加猛烈，时不时骚扰到马眼的调皮耻毛也像勾子一样从前端拉出前液，随着磨蹭的动作将林在范的小腹蹭的水光一片。

就当朴珍荣舒服地即将射出今晚第一波精的时候，林在范箍住了他的腰把他端着抱了起来，挂不住的大腿滑到了手肘，朴珍荣手腕的皮带还没被解开，只能慌乱中勾住林在范的后脖子。

林在范将他抱到了厨房，放在了橱柜上。几把跟着行动一下一下撞进穴道深处，让朴珍荣手脚发软，好不容易停下来了，又被身下冰凉的大理石台面冻地一激灵，刚刚被吓回去的精液全射在林在范小腹，淋淋哒哒顺着皮肤往下流，滑进交合的那处。

“呜……哥哥轻一点。”

不应期很难被接着肏起反应，但林在范持续不断的前列腺刺激还是让朴珍荣刚刚射过还红通通的阴茎再次站了起来。他的腿被抱着环在林在范腰上，胳膊也套着林在范的脖子，整个人看上去就挂在林在范身上，像个附属挂件。

朴珍荣的尾椎骨抵着冰凉的台面，碰撞中难免引起痛感，微妙的部位和微妙的力度让那痛感也微妙的令人发痒，从尾椎一路向上在脊椎上攀爬，最后一股脑源源不断地给输到大脑里，叫嚣着想要更多。

失力感让他很不安心，奈何腿被肏软了，挂在林在范臂弯像两根面条一样来回晃动，盘也盘不住，想借力撑着身体也没个落脚点。于是朴珍荣就把希望寄托在了被绑着的手腕上，讨好地撒娇着，凑过去想亲林在范嘴角。

“手好痛啊…哥哥——哥哥给解开——好…好不好……”

林在范还在最后冲刺阶段，朴珍荣不安分地凑上来确实受用，他咬着珍荣柔软的下唇，舌尖顺着嘴唇的纹路舔弄，下身却一点都不温柔的进出，直把淌出的润滑液溅开，有意无意地在大理石台面上画出一幅星空。

“乖，夹紧一点……荣荣的穴好会吃，等哥哥射了就给你解开。”

林在范最终射在朴珍荣里面的时候，朴珍荣也跟着一起射了出来，大概是林在范最后一个动作狠狠蹭过了龟头和前列腺，把他的高潮无限延长，强行被肏地勃起的阴茎射不出多少东西，淅淅沥沥的又留在了林在范的胸腹，还随着战栗颤抖滴在了地板上。

高潮很久，久到朴珍荣以为自己两眼一翻即将窒息，情潮暂时平息，却用最后一朵大浪把他埋的严严实实，仿佛希望他永远沉溺于此。

林在范将阴茎从烂红小穴里拔了出来，带出一股混着润滑液的精液，淋淋漓漓的滴落在地上覆盖上朴珍荣的，一小滩乳色半透明的液体积在它们不该出现的厨房地板上，分不清是谁的。

他终于把朴珍荣的腿放下，让圆润可爱的脚踩上那些滑腻的液体。林在范细细啄吻着朴珍荣的眉眼脸颊，将脸上的汗液染在唇上，在一股脑儿地送进朴珍荣嘴里。他不怕朴珍荣咬他的舌头，且不说他还有没有这样的力气，就算被咬断了，也是值得的。

朴珍荣的手腕如愿以偿的被从皮带里解放出来，虽然也无力发软，但至少手臂可以活动自如。就当他撑着橱柜准备离开的时候，林在范再一次圈住了他。

男人的头发被汗浸湿，软软的搭在额头上，让他看起来完全无害，胸膛腹部却全是淫靡的印记，倒也起了精油的作用，把他的肌肉润泽地，在灯光的照射下闪闪发亮，看起来更加性感。

“都流出来了，好可惜。”

林在范伸手抚摸着朴珍荣的小腹，指腹轻缓地滑过他的肌肉，在肚脐一下打着圈。

“荣荣要给哥哥生孩子，一次可不够啊。”

7、  
朴珍荣不知道是不是该庆幸终于被放在了原本用来做爱的场所。他侧躺着，紧贴着柔软的床铺将激烈的心跳声传递到耳边。如果他能分神听一听，一定会被其惊人的速度吓一跳。

林在范躺在他身后，刚才附着在胸腹的体液在肌肤相接中也蹭上了他的背，随着动作发出咕叽咕叽的声音。

他的右腿被弯曲着向上张开，以便林在范将自己卡进他两腿之间。听说这个姿势是最容易受孕的。他能不能怀上不知道，朴珍荣想，爽到是挺爽的。

“用力点……太过了啊……唔嗯……”

被肏开的媚意让他不自觉地舒展身体，挺起的腰和向后微弯的脖颈让他看起来像一只水中遨游的天鹅。他后脑的短发抵着林在范的肩窝，蹭到男人的脸颊无言地撒娇。

这样温情舒适的做爱，让他无形之间对淫言乱语的接受度也高了一点。

“荣荣里面好紧…好热，还能吞的下哥哥的手指吗？”

“荣荣真棒，真好肏…明明你也喜欢刚开始为什么拒绝呢？”

“珍荣的肉棒好可爱，又立起来了…被哥哥肏这么舒服吗？”

“真淫荡……应该把你抱到镜子前面让你看看自己现在是个什么样子。”

“等珍荣怀孕了，哥哥就肏你轻一点…提前和宝宝打个招呼……”

“到时候珍荣的奶头会不会更大更圆一点？会有奶吗？”

“要嫁给哥哥吗？”

……

“嫁。”

那天之后朴珍荣很久很久没有见过林在范，电话短信、还有每周六准时到达信箱的黄色“情书”也一起消失的干干净净。

他怀着奇妙的心思等了一个月，找人把屋里全部检查了一遍，将客厅、厨房和卧室的摄像头全部拆除了。他端着果茶舒服地半躺在沙发上，试图将一个月前发生的那场荒唐的性事当做一次意外。拉得严严实实的窗帘透不进一丝光，家里充斥了长时间不晒太阳的阴郁味道，但他毫不在意，抱着电脑嗦一口果茶，慢慢的做前天接下来的任务。

叮咚一声，邮箱收到了一封新邮件。

朴珍荣握着杯子的手突然一僵，原本惬意的表情瞬间僵在脸上，旋即又轻笑了一声，感叹自己太敏感，点开了邮件。

然后果茶倾倒在沙发上，杯子沿着沙发边缘滚到了地毯发出闷响。

那是只见过一次却不能再熟悉的号码，里面只有一段视频和一句话。

长达几个小时的视频记录了整场性事，朴珍荣只看到林在范进门的哪几分钟就按了暂停，久违的恐惧再次升了上来。

【我回来娶你了。】

门外门铃再次响起。


End file.
